Two choices
by Nik Kitsune
Summary: Revised and continuation of my old story New Beginnings. Recap: Sasuke comes home, but the very thing he came back for may be already taken. Also a new chunin is pinning for his attention. What will he choose? Or will he make the right choice? Main pairing:SasuNaruSasu w/ light ShikaNaru and SasuOC Rated M for Safety
1. Two Choices

Hey readers, I'm back after a long (very long) break with broken/ moving problems. After re-reading the three short chapters of my only story (and with the help of some people that started watching my story) I was re inspired to rewrite and try and finish it. So thanks to the people that have read and liked my story, you guys are my motivation. The SasuNaru/NaruSasu must continue!

PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS BELOW!

GENERAL WARNINGS: This is YAOI! So if you don't like TURN BACK NOW! Also there will be slight violence; it's not all sparkles and fluff. Sorry for any spelling/ punctuation errors. Also shippuden events might not be correct because I've only seen the first part of the series, up to the third episode of shippuden, so sorry.

Chapter Warnings: shoenen-ai, angst, Mentions of Shika/naru

SASUKE'S HOMECOMING

It was a cold, winter day in the Hidden Village of Konoha. The wind whipped through the trees in the forest outside of the great wall protecting the city. A hooded figure walked slowly along the trail leading to the large entrance gate, observing his familiar surroundings. It has been years. Finally reaching the gate, he smiled, not on the outside, but to himself. Two Leaf shinobi greeted him, unknown faces to him.

"State your reason for entering," the first one said. The second one was younger and just stood there shivering; probably hoping his shift would be over soon.

"I have come home," the hooded man said, emotionless, seeming not to care about the two nuisances standing in his way.

"Let me see your ID for enter…" the first ninja was about to say before his partner cut him off.

"Wait, take off your hood … please," the second one said, his youth shown in his voice. The stranger stood there for a moment, wondering if he should reveal his face. Surely everyone knew who he was. The one who ran, the one everyone once searched for. Coming to a conclusion, the stranger slowly pulled away the hood that concealed his face. In reaction the younger of the two gasped in delight, while the other blinked like he had seen a ghost.

"I knew it was you." The young boy's face lit up like one of his former fan girls. "You're Uchiha, Sasuke"

**Page Break yay!**

It was another wonderfully chilly day in the streets of Konoha, and Kakashi walked down the streets reading his favorite perverted book. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew a large amount of snow on to his highly treasured novel.

"Ugh, not again," he grumbled, pretty soon his precious book would be drenched from melted snow and he didn't feel like going and buying a new one. So, with much displeasure he shoved the slightly wet book in his jacket and trudged through the snow toward the main gates. He had no idea why Lady Hokage had woken him up so early to retrieve a new visitor to the village. 'She must be drunk and not know what she's talking about' he grumpily thought. Soon the gates came into view and he saw two leaf shinobi with a hooded figure.

"Hey Zaku," Kakashi said coming up to the jounin shinobi. Zaku had currently taken on the chunin, Misaki, to tutor and train. And by the looks of it they got the graveyard shift. 'Sucks for them'

"Hey there Kakashi," Zaku greeted back, the hooded figure next to Misaki twitched slightly, while Misaki himself looked like he just won the lottery.

"Hey you okay?" Kakashi heard Misaki whisper to the visitor while Zaku and he talked.

"Perfectly fine," the dark figure ground out. Misaki looked at him, concern shown in his eyes. 'I wonder who it is that Misaki's so interested in' Kakashi pondered as he concluded his small talk with Zaku.

"Misaki, my boy, how have you been?" Kakashi said loudly catching the chunnin off guard. Misaki stammered at first pushing some of his light blue hair out of his eyes and behind his ear.

"W-Well, Kakashi-sensei," The grey haired shinobi gave the flustered young chunin a goofy smile. He probably didn't talk to other jounin much, well besides Zaku.

"So who's your new friend?" Kakashi continued questioning him. Misaki gave a quick glance towards the darkly covered face. The hood figure nodded once before Misaki continued.

"This is Uchiha-san" the chunin stuttered, glancing at Sasuke before said figure pulled off his hood. Kakashi blinked a few times, much like Zaku a couple hours ago.

"Well shit, my day just got worse and its only 6" Kakashi whined.

~0w0~

Kakashi and Sasuke were heading toward the Hokage's tower when Sasuke decide to ask the question that's been on his mind since his arrival to the leaf village.

"So, how's Naruto been," Sasuke obtained a slight blush, but it was hardly noticeable, "and you know . . . Sakura also." He added to not cause suspicion. Kakashi gave Sasuke a one-eyed glance and then continued looking forward.

"Honestly?" he gave a sigh. "Sakura has grown to be a powerful young women, she's been training under that old drunkard you know" Kakashi gave the shorter shinobi a clothed grin.

"She's getting married soon too." Sasuke gave him a confused look.

"It's Lee, she has finally gotten over that childish crush she had over you, but Sakura is not the one you're really interested in learning about is she?" the grey haired ninja gave him a knowing glance. Sasuke didn't say anything so he continued.

"Naruto has had his ups and downs, he would have periods were he would train 'til it almost killed him and then he would become so lazy that he would just sit around and mope all the time. Kinda hard to go on missions with him like that ya know." Kakashi said trying to make light of the conversation, but Sasuke had a hidden concerned look in his eyes.

"But you know it's not all bad he has started a healthy relationship with Shikamaru recently and he seems to be opening up to people again more. He even went to our weekly gathering last Friday." Kakashi smiled and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to keep all his distress inside but his dreaded question came out anyways.

"L-Like a dating relationship" Sasuke hated that he stuttered but he needed to know. Sometime ago, when he was trapped in Orochimaru's underground hideout, he realized he missed his certain blond haired friend/rival. He managed to push the unneeded feeling off, he was on his way to being invincible and sudden longings for his friends were only going to get in the way. A couple months after that when Naruto's new team came to drag him back to the village, Sasuke saw how ragged and unkempt Naruto looked. Once again the old feelings of longing came back, but this time they were stronger. This time he couldn't ignore it, mostly because of the restless sleep he got, but he convinced himself that he should go check up on things in his old village.

"Yes," Kakashi said, "They have been dating for about four months now." Sasuke was shocked but locked his emotions on the inside and continued to the Hokage's tower.

'Naruto is mine,' Sasuke thought desperately.

**PAGE BREAKS**

**8:00am**

Naruto shivered in his old raggedy bed with a holey, thin blanket covering his sleeping form. Freezing wind brought flakes of snow through his open window which settled on the thin blanket, slow drenching it. Naruto violently shivered once more before awaking up to bright sunlight and his frigid small apartment. His bloodshot eyes raked over the small space before coming to the window that was allowing the winter air inside. He quickly walked over to it and slammed the open window close. 'I wouldn't be this cold in the morning if I could just pay for a heater,' he thought as he walked to his dresser and grabbed a black shirt and pants from one of the drawers.

'**Your pathetic human body is what is making you cold**' Kyuubi roared inside his mind.

Naruto sneezed, 'I know' he sighed.

'**You know Naruto all you all you have to do is just relea-'**

"No…" Naruto whispered aloud.

'**But…"**

' No, Kyuubi, I promised Shikamaru.' Naruto felt the demon fox slip back into the background of his stressed mind, when he decided to head over to Shika's to actually have a hot shower.

The trek over to Shikamaru's wasn't that long, he had moved closer since he and the lazy ninja had started dating, and also because some punk-ass group of Chunin had decided to blow up his last apartment. Shikamaru had offered to let Naruto to move into his two bedroom apartment, by Naruto felt it wasn't the right time. He didn't want his new boyfriend to have deal with all the emotional stress that no one saw while he was locked away in his apartment. The four months they had been dating were truly the best months he has had since the 'incident', but he felt he still needed to work through some problems before he fully committed to Shikamaru in the form of sharing a living space.

Before he knew it, Naruto was standing in front of Shika's apartment. He knocked twice on the door before gently leaning against the railing that enclosed the steps that lead up to the front door. Shaking from the wintery breeze, Naruto listened for any sign of life before knocking twice again, a little bit louder. After hearing nothing, he then pulling out his key and opened the door.

"Shikamaru, I'm coming in!" he called throughout the small apartment as he stepped through the threshold. He quickly closed the door, so not to let the weather inside before heading for the living room.

'**You know, since you are dating the guy, you don't have to announce yourself or even knock at the door when you enter…' **Kyuubi grumbled.

'It's respect for his personal space.' Naruto argued back. Noticing Shikamaru wasn't in the living room he headed for the bedroom and was surprised to see the space also empty.

"Huh? He must be out." Naruto commented out loud.

'**No shit captain obvious' **Kyuubi snickered at his host's dumbness.

'You're clearly in a wonderful mood today.' Naruto replied stepping into the connected bathroom and turning on the water to start heating.

'**Why thank you for noticing'**

'Whatever just let me take my shower in peace.'

**~0w0~**

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

Shikamaru was lazing about in the living room like he usually does when he heard a loud knock at his door. The lazy ninja's eyes quickly darted to the clock on his wall before standing up and trudging to the door, grumbling the whole way about how 7:00 was way too early. Opening the door, Shikamaru was greeted by the freezing wind and a small scroll attached to the railing outside of his doorway. The brunet quickly snatched the note from the cold metal and retreated inside to read the scroll in the safety of his warm house. Upon opening the letter he noticed the bright red letters that read "EMERGENCY" at the top. He read…

**Jounin Nara, Shikmaru,**

**You are being ORDERED from Lady Hokage herself to come in for interrogation duty for a captured S-ranked shinobi. **

**Please meet with Lady Hokage in her office at 0710 hrs for a debriefing.**

"What a drag…." Shikamaru complained, throwing the read scroll over his shoulder. "They give me ten minutes, good thing I'm already dressed. " Shikamaru pulled his shoes on before using his transportation jutsu to go to Lady Hokage's office. 

**~~~~~0w0~~~~~**

**HEY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW REVISED STORY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS ONE MORE OFTEN THEN MY LAST ONE. THANKS AGAIN TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED BECAUSE THAT IS LITERALLY WHAT MADE ME FINISH REVISING AND POST THIS. (^w^) **

**ALSO THIS IS TECHNICALLY STILL MY FIRST STORY (SUCH A NEWB) SO PLEASE NO FLAMING (T_T) AND HELPING REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME 3 **


	2. Interrogations and Dreams

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews =D I really appreciate them! They are amazing reminders of why I keep writing, so again thank you all! I hope this next chapter will persuade all of my readers to keep reading this lame fic by a newb =P So anyways on with the Fic –Nik

PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS BELOW!

GENERAL WARNINGS: This is YAOI! So if you don't like TURN BACK NOW! Also there will be slight violence; it's not all sparkles and fluff. Sorry for any spelling/ punctuation errors. Also shippuden events might not be correct because I've only seen the first part of the series, up to the third episode of shippuden, so sorry.

Chapter Warnings: adult language, shoenen-ai, angst, Mentions of Shika/naru, One-sided sasunaru, OC(Misaki)Sasu

**INTERROGATIONS AND DREAMS**

**7:20 A.M.**

Shikamaru had been sitting in the Hokage's office for about 5 minutes now getting ready for his interrogation with this S-Ranked Shinobi. He had shown up right on time, 7:10 on the dot, got debriefed for about 5 minutes, and now had 5 minutes to prepare his mind and chakra for the upcoming mental debate. During his debriefing Lady Hokage had told him that this Shinobi was not to be taken lightly and that even though the face may be familiar, he was to take this job with upmost seriousness, and to do his job quickly and to use as much force as needed. For the first time, Shikamaru had been nervous for one of his interrogation jobs. Normally, Lady Hokage would call him in for these kinds of jobs because he specialized in mind-altering jutsus and reading the criminals' minds were easy tasks. But the Hokage had never advised him to use force, doing that could sometimes cause serious mental problem after the jutsus were cast, if the subject was not strong-minded. The brunet-haired ninja finally came to the conclusion that either, one the criminal was extremely strong minded or that, two this criminal had done horrible things to the point that the Hokage doesn't care if his mind gets totally destroyed. Also he was suspicious about the familiar face part.

'Alright,' Shikamaru thought to himself, 'Let's go see who this "familiar" shinobi is.'

Shikamaru walked from the Hokage's main office, down a long hallway with a clipboard and a sealed manila envelope in hand. He stopped in front interrogation room 5A and paused at the door with no handle. This room was specially designed this way so that the Hokage could assign a specific chakra signature to the room and the only one able to open and close the door would be that assigned shinobi. Shikamaru looked down at his clipboard, reread the number of the interrogation room, and pressed his hand to the door. He released a small amount of chakra through his finger tips and the door cracked open. He kicked the door the rest of the way open before stepping into the room and quickly closed the door. With a sigh, the brunet turned around to see someone he hadn't expected. Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke was sitting there staring blankly at the pale green desk in front of him. His wrists and ankles were bound to the chair he was sitting in by chakra-leeching shackles, and the only clothes he wore were the normal Konoha jail; loose grey slacks and tight, white T-shirt.

Shikamaru snapped out of his astonishment, when the Uchiha lifted his head and acknowledged the interrogator's presence.

"Nara, Shikamaru… I should have guessed you would be my interrogator. You're the only ninja left in the village that can do mind powered jutsus since your dad died." Shikamaru took a seat across from his old peer, holding back the comment he wanted to shoat at the traitor for mentioning such a touchy subject. His dad had died on a simple recon mission to scout out Orochimaru's new hideout. Sasuke had been standing over his dad's dead body when they found him; at least that's what the report stated. Shikamaru quickly opened his envelope and glanced over the Uchiha's stats. Being the genius that he was the information easily stayed in his head, as he tucked the information back away.

"Let's get started." Shikamaru offered. "What information do you have on Sannin Orochimaru?"

"He's dead." Sasuke stated bluntly. "I killed him before I decided to travel back here." Shikamaru gave him a skeptical look.

"So, what you're telling me is that you, Uchiha Sasuke, killed one of the great three Sannins?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't question my power!" Sasuke snapped, "I killed him with one hit! One Chidori, straight through the old bastard's heart."

The brunet shinobi sensed the others growing rage and quickly performed the needed hand seals for his advanced mind-transfer jutsu.

"Mind-transfer! Mind-reader no jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted before his body slumped in his seat and Sasuke's body went rigid and straightened, eyes going wide. Shikamaru travelled Sasuke's thoughts, trying to find the one that contained the memory of his time with Orochimaru until he got a strong mental push.

'STAY OUT OF MY HEAD' Sasuke's voice echoed in the black space Shikamaru floated in. This is what a mental wall consisted of. Normally when performing this jutsu on a subject, Shikamaru would float in this black void and thoughts and memories would float in front of him in the form of images. He would quickly sort out the thoughts and memories to get the desired information that was being asked of him to collect. This was just making his job more difficult, and he now understood why Lady Hokage had told him to use force.

Shikamaru quickly returned a strong push of his own along with a mind numbing jutsu. The blackness in front of him turned fuzzy with dull colors and blurry shapes; his jutsu was working.

'No…' Sasuke voiced echoed again, weakly. 'You can't see them, I won't let you…' but before the drowsy Uchiha could finish his sentence the images lit up clearly before Shikamaru. The mind shinobi set to work sorting out the memories. His heart went out to the sleeping Uchiha a few times when he passed some of the good memories from the Chunin Exams, when the world was less stressful. He pushed those memories back, before finally finding the ones he wanted. He tapped his hand across the row of images that looked related and suddenly gained those memories. Shikamaru could see clearly through Sasuke's eyes as he stood in front of a very pissed off Orochimaru.

"What do you mean you're leaving!" Orochimaru hissed out. "I'm the one who took you in! I'm the one who shared your thirst for revenge and fueled your power!"

"I have other priorities now, and I no longer require your assistance, I can gain power by myself."

"I'll show you power!" The old snake started a summoning jutsu, but out of the corner of Shikamaru's field of vision he could see the blue glow of the Uchiha's Chidori, and soon enough Sasuke had charged a put his hand straight through the pale man's body; Orochimaru couldn't even blink. Orochimaru's limp body fell to the floor and shattered. No blood was shed, and all that remained was the sannin's hollow, empty corpse. Shikamaru had seen enough, and exited the memory. The brunet was just about to release his hold on Sasuke, when a dream appeared.

'Even traitors dream I guess.' Shikamaru joked to himself. 'I wonder….' Shikamaru watched the dream play out.

Sasuke was standing in a park alone apparently waiting for someone. Many familiar faces came and passed by, even sometimes talked to him, but he never moved or left with any of them. Suddenly the park environment changed into a beautiful lake side, with a roaring waterfall in the background. The sound of the waterfall almost seemed intimidating, and Sasuke mentally cringed at the harsh sound.

"Sasuke…" Someone called out in the back ground.

"Don't leave me…" the voice echoed again. The voice was slightly recognizable to the mind reader, but he mostly found it creepy and twisted. The voice almost sounded one with the angry waterfall.

"Sasuke?" This time the voice was closer and he definitely knew whose it was. Sasuke's vision shifted to view the face of a confused Naruto, the 12 year old one.

"Sasuke , are you okay?" the 12 year old Naruto questioned again, Shikamaru could the blond clutching Sasuke's pale hand.

"Yes, Naruto I'm fine, sorry for scaring you." Sasuke brought their combined hands up to his lips and kissed them. "I love yo…" Shikamaru was forcefully pushed out of the dream and into his own body. Shikamaru blinked a few times to get rid of the dizziness, and then looked over at the Uchiha.

"That was private." Sasuke ground out. The lazy ninja quickly gathered his papers and clipboard before standing up and heading to the door. He was about to place his hand on the door, when he halted and addressed Sasuke.

"And by the way Uchiha, Naruto is mine." He said before making his exit and heading towards Lady Hokage's desk. He'd be damned if some no good traitor that broke Naruto's heart would just waltz in and profess his love to the blond when he was so close to fixing him. It would be like reopening a wound and he wasn't going to let the hurt come back, not while Shikamaru Nara is around.

Sooo, what do you guys think? Sorry for not following the Shippuden story line, but like I said, I've only seen 3 episodes. So from now on everything will most likely not be following the original story line. Please review, they keep my motivation going, plus I love hearing what you guys think! Ummm otherwise thanks for reading, I'll start working on chapter 3 right away!

-NIK :3


End file.
